monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Elf
Elves are a forest-dwelling race in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia world that are not naturally counted amongst the monsters. There are males and females just as with humans and dwarves; however, when exposed to demonic energy, female elves can be twisted into nymphomaniacal, monster versions of their original species. Non-corrupted elves are a haughty, isolationist, and puritanical species that are more naturally magical than humans. They have an ancient rivalry with the dwarves that predates even the age of the former Demon Lord. Precisely because elves are so prideful and pure, succubi particularly enjoy corrupting them. This kind of lesbian sexual predation by the inma is causing pure elves to disappear rapidly. Although they naturally look down on pretty much all other races, non-corrupted elves are physically capable of interbreeding with humans, producing half-elves. When they become monsters, in the same style as angels the elves' high magical power prevents them from sprouting succubus horns and wings, although their bodies do become more sensitive, beautiful, and arousing, in the usual monster style. Elf villages are scrupulous about exiling those touched with demonic energy; once they're cast out, "even if it isn’t their intent, they’ll advance in the direction where there are human men". Why they specifically seek out human men as opposed to their own species isn't clear Saphirette Spherica gives two conflicting suggestions on elves' preference for humans in Fallen Maidens. In the Material objects section it is suggested that it derives from their monster half, as succubi prefer humans. Alternatively, the Non-human monsterization section, suggests that it's because elves are taught that humans are vulgar and filthy - but once they become monsters, these attributes become positives for their new tastes., but once they find them, monster elves prove particularly fond of filthy, hardcore sex. Elves have a subspecies, dark elves, who split off from the regular elf race before the age of the current Demon Lord. Encyclopedia Entry The most well-known type of elves, also known as the forest elves. They look just like a human, except with pointy ears and they innately posses high amounts of mana. They deem themselves as higher beings compared to humans, and thus most individuals look down on them and loath them. They live in particular villages established deep in the forest. They weren’t originally monsters, and only those who received succubus mana and turned into succubi are treated as monsters. Elves normally live deep in the forest where people rarely thread, but those who have become succubi will be banished from their village due to the laws of the elves. Afterward, since they naturally seek human men sue to the succubus instinct, they will often wander at the outskirts of the forest near human settlements. Due to their innately high mana, in the early stages they won’t be completely violated by succubus’ mana. The horns, wings, and tail normally seen in succubi are nowhere to be found, and they retain their noble and proud elven mind. However, in contrast with their hearts, their body will have completely changed into that of a succubus, and it will always throb seeking human men, tempting their hearts. Due to their elven mind, they’ll find it disgusting, and will desperately try to resist the throbbing. However, with their body being that of a succubus, even if it isn’t their intent, they’ll advance in the direction where there are human men, and once they spot a human man, it’ll start throbbing even more strongly in the pursuit of pleasure. Their words and mannerisms will contradict their will, naturally becoming more obscene to tempt the man. Eventually, the rational mind of these elves will reach the limit, and they’ll either give into the instinct and attack a man, or controversially, be attacked by the man they tempted, and end up having sex. After taking in mana this way, an elf’s mind will be melted by pleasure, and her body and heart will completely change into that of a succubus. Ironically, the longer they endure it, the more powerful and lewd a Succubus-Elf they end up changing into. Those who have completely become succubi will actively seduce and have sex with men, as if the hatred of humanity they had harboured until then was just a lie. As if ashamed of having been so pure until then, they’ll receive the thick white of semen of the human men they used to despise as if to defile every part of themselves that used to be clean, and their expression will be one of ecstasy. Encyclopedia Pages Elf_book_profile.png|Current English Encyclopedia Page Elf.PNG|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page Book Information :Refer to: MGE-1, Elves & Dwarves and Fallen Maidens, Non-human monsterization Elves (MGE1, p102) Elves As People Elves As Monsters Antagonism between the dwarves and the elves (MGE1, p103) Non-human monsterization: Elves (Fallen Maidens, p96) Image Gallery anime_sexyCreatureGif_Elf.gif References Category:Mamono Category:Succubus Family Category:Elf Category:Subspecies